Double Teamed!
by sizzling-brownie
Summary: "Forget Nikita,we have bigger threats approaching us",Percy told Divisions, the night he learned that his estranged son was back to take revenge on him. Now Divisions must team up with ESA spies Kevin and Jen,Percy's resentful nephew and neice,to fight!
1. Introduction

**This is just a summary of the plot of this series which I am going to qrite. Before I post the first chapter here, you guys would have to tell me if I should continue or not...so here I go.**

"We have no choice, atleast not right now, Percy. Nikita is not a threat to us anymore, the threat is bigger this time and you know it", said Amanda,with quivering voice. Percy was shaking like he never shook before.

Amanda touched his shoulder and said, "And its time you should tell them the truth, the real truth". As Percy's entire Divisions team stood before him-Michael;Alex;Birkhoff;Jaden and Nathan, with earnest curiosity and distress, Percy looked at them before he could teel them his sinful past, that was yet to affect their future very soon.

"I should have told you this years ago, its just that I've never had the guts to do so, neither did I ever believe that they would come back to my lif like this, imposing a great threat to my survival", said Percy, sinking into his chair.

Michael moved forward and said, "ts okay, just tell us what you have to tell us and we promise we'll sort it out."

Percy looked at everyone else who were looking at him with earnest curiousity.

"Michael, forget about Nikita, she's no more a threat to us now. We have bigger threats approaching us..."

* * *

**Do tell me how it went...as an intro.**


	2. New Conflicts

**New Conflicts**

"Wouldn't you have loved if somebody told you that you just got off the grid and became a Divisions' executive director?" asked Sera, a student, at lunch.

Alex who was having a pumpkin pastry looked at her and shrugged. "I guess, but you know, filed agents have all the fun, they get to fight, they get to kill and they get the reward all for themselves."

"You're right, I suppose, but am really hoping to get somewhere like Amanda, a master manipulator and a successful doctor", and saying this, she busted out.

Alex didn't find it funny though. Being placed somewhere like Amanda could be challenging after all, she knew what she was doing, she had everything under control, maybe if Alex was Amanda, she could have had a better life. At points, she considered herself imprisoned by Amanda's words, "I can help you", maybe because she was risking her life being someone's mole.

Sera snapped her fingers infront of her and brought her back to reality. "Where's your head, girl?"

"Um...sorry, I was just...", she stopped. She saw Michael coming towards their table."Pretend you're talking to me", she told Sera.

"I am talking to you, freak!"said Sera.

Michael came towards them. He looked at Alex but she looked down at her empty plate. Then turning to Sera, he said, "Can you please give Alex and me a moment in private?"

Alex looked up at Sera and slowly nodded, telling her to refuse the proposal. Alex, ignoring her, said in a less-bothered tone, "Sure, you're the boss, right" She got up with her plate and went over to sit beside Kim, who was apparently expressing her grief of not being a field agent yet.

Michael sat down opposite Alex, she remained quiet. She never really liked the fact that Michael was always covering for her, especially after he had come to know that she was Nikita's mole and was giving her all the information of Divisions. Even after what happened with Kasim, Alex was still unsure whether Michael would still help her cover up. But it was probably Michael's intensity that told Alex a different story. The way he always saved her, the way he always tried to protect her. Alex just could not understand what was going on in his mind, infact she could not really tell what was going on in her won mind. If Michael did have feelings for her, what about Nikita? Michael could not deny that he did not care about her too. So many questions always seemed to upset her from time to time.

"Its important", began Michael."Since you are a field agent right now, you have to undertake some very important missions right now".

"Why me? Jaden and Sera and Nathan are field agents too, you can always ask them", said Alex.

"Percy wanted you to do this now, he wants to see how far you can go", said Michael.

"So I am being tested?" asked Alex. She always hated Michael for this, his suspicion, his ego and his urge to test her ability.

"Look, Alex, I'm not in the mood to quarrel with you, atleast not right now. This is a very serious mission we'll have to go, you, me and Birkhoff", said Michael.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out. Birkhoff, her first love and now her most loyal friend. She was surprised to hear Michael saying his name with so much ease. Ever since she remembered, Michale fully supported when Amanda made Birkhoff end things between him and her. It was painful for her, yes it was, but Michael was so much relieved, she could tell. It has been almost a year now at Divisions, but she still considered herself a newcomer, loner in between so many people she knew.

"I gave you a choice to make Alex, now its upto you to decide what you want to do", said Michael. He got up, looked at Alex one more time who was still fidgeting with her fork, and went away. Alex felt her bile coming up to her mouth, probably because of the rotten soup she just had.

Percy sat infront of his computer and was checking on some footages. It has been a week since something peculiar was seriously bothering him, but he himself did not know what. His latest fright came up when he found out that one of his most loyal cleaners were murdered at Seventh avenue street during a mission. his prime suspect was ofcourse Nikita. But it was only after three days that he found out that Michael was interrogating Nikita during the murder. Percy was confirmed that Nikita had no external sources who would kill the cleaner for her,atleast that's what Michael had to say. Then who killed him and why? Plus, the cleaner had to kill the Irish Casino owner and acquire a chip that contained some hidden infos about the white parcel, the parcel containing Gogol's most hidden agendas. What Divisions got to the cleaner's body, they found the Irish Casino owner's body beside his and the white parcel gone. He just could not understand and conclude a connection.

Amanda entered his office without knocking. "Still worried about Friday's night?" she asked.

"I just don't understand, how?" said Percy.

"Are you sure it's not Nikita?"

"Positive. It can't be her, a thing done like this needs excessive planning. Nikita just could not have come up with a solid plan as such".

"Well, then...I wonder who it can be".

"I've asked Michael to team up some people into this case, I want to get to the bottom of this",said Percy.

Amanda merely put her file on his desk and sat down beside Percy on the sofa. "I was just thinking something, you know".

"Yeah?" said Percy, still keeping his eyes fixed on the photos of the bodies and the details that Michael had given him early that week.

"Was it really necessary for you to recruit Alex in this mission? I mean, she just became a field agent and needs more experiences you know. It's not like she'll learn in just a few days", said Amanda.

"Okay that I get. But she's really into this thing Amanda. She's determined to prove herself, you can't deny that. Plus, you tested her yourself when she first joined Divisions."

"Ofcourse, but that was a very long time…."

"So? You just don't expect to test everyone every time right?" asked Percy, sternly. Percy's sudden change in mood disturbed Amanda, but she knew that he was excessively worried about the murder of the cleaner and wanted to know who was behind it. "What about Gogol?"

Percy looked at her, shocked.

"Well, you know they can do that", said Amanda, trying to justify what she had just said.

But Percy was still not convinced. He needed solid proof,proof that would actually tell him that Gogol was behind this whole thing from the start. He still remembered the night he had told them to stay out of their way and threatened them. How could they just forget everything that had previously happened?

There was a knock. "come in", said Percy.

Michael and Birkhoff entered. Michael was cleaned shaved and wore his usual black blazer. Birkhoff, on the other hand, had his beard cover the best parts of his cheeks, visible only if you look really close. He had his spectacles on and had his laptop, like always. These boys were the best hopes Percy, probably Divisions, had.

"Well?" asked Percy."Come to a conclusion?"

"We are still working on it", said Michael, fearing an outburst.

"Are you two going to take a year?" asked Percy, really frustrated. "We just had a huge loss and you two could not even come to a proper evident conclusion as to who could have possibly done this!"

"Sir, we have detected every angle of that location, as per the cameras, but it was done it such a manner that….." began Birkhoff but Percy cut him short…..

"…that you two were unable to find out!" said Percy.

Birkhoff looked at Amanda, who was apparently silent, looking at the screens that showed the cleaner's body being dragged to the morgue. "Insane!"

"And when exactly are you supposed to go to Seventh Avenue street for the interrogation?" asked Percy.

"We just have some last minute issues to clear and then we'll head out….some last detailing regarding the location and security cameras", said Birkhoff.

"Alex and both of you", said Percy. "And keep an eye on Alex", he looked at Amanda, who looked up at Percy.

Michael swallowed.

Surely he suspected Alex, but not more than Amanda. He knew what she was doing and he definitely knew what a big risk he was taking, hiding their secrets from Percy was not less than a risk. Amanda, the master manipulator, was his close call. Everytime, he thought about Alex or Nikita, Amanda's presence made him uncomfortable. Was he actually betraying Divisions? The Divisions that had given him a new life to lead after his wife and child were killed by that bloody Kasim who still roamed freely as a carefree man. How the hell was he supposed to bare all these?

"I seriously hope that both of you don't disappoint me", said Percy. He picked up a file and left taking quick strides, leaving behind two shocked agents and a tensed Amanda.


End file.
